Rouge
by greynono
Summary: Kougaji x Gojyo. Pour le reste, allez lire! Attention, lemon!


Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi, je préfère les laisser à Minekura vu son talent.

…

Note : cette fic est un cadeau pour une de mes meilleures amies, Dodo ! Elle m'a lancé l'idée du couple et j'ai fait le reste, cette fic est donc pour elle. Un gros bisous Dodo, tu es un peu mon rayon de soleil sur msn !lol

2° note : comme je le signalais, c'est donc un couple inhabituel, jamais essayé même. Gojyo x Kougaiji. J'ai trouvé l'idée sympa, et je recommencerai peut-être…

Alors bonne lecture !

…

**_Rouge _**

…

…

…

Une étrange lune rousse se leva dans le ciel ce soir-là, amenant avec elle mille promesses et mille rêves indomptables.

Gojyo le regarda, songeur. Ce rouge qui avait envahi sa vie, il fallait qu'il le retrouve jusque sur la lune… A croire qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans… Cette couleur l'énervait comme elle l'attirait.

Alors qu'il soupirait, fumant une cigarette assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, des cris provenant d'un bar situé non loin de l'auberge où ils dormaient attirèrent son attention. Mi-insultes, mi-grognements, certains avaient encore abusé de l'alcool ce soir-là. Gojyo ricana en voyant une silhouette sortir dans la rue et tituber au milieu de la route : nimbée par la lumière de l'astre lunaire, on aurait presque dit que ses cheveux étaient rouges. Toujours la même couleur.

Il devait y avoir un dieu là-haut qui lui avait lancé une malédiction…

Un autre homme vint rejoindre le soûlard, lui tenant la taille pour éviter qu'il ne tombe et Gojyo cru qu'il allait tomber de la fenêtre sous le choc… Il entendait déjà Sanzo dire : « un imbécile de moins, tant mieux ! ».

Dokugakuji… Mais qu'est-ce que son frère faisait ici ? Et qui était la personne qu'il essayait désespérément de maintenir debout, alors que visiblement, tout l'appelait à rejoindre le sol très rapidement ?

Il sortit en courant, veillant cependant à ne pas réveiller le singe qui partageait sa chambre, et descendit rejoindre ce frère qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps. Il n'eut aucune peine à le trouver : visiblement, l'autre homme s'était endormi sur place et Dokugakuji le soulevait dans ses bras, pressé de partir.

- Dokugakuji… dit-il doucement.

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers lui : il mit un peu de temps à reconnaître son frère, mais quand ce fut le cas, un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage.

- Gojyo !

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et lui demanda :

- Tu ne devrais pas être couché à cette heure-ci ?

- Hé, je ne suis plus un gamin ! riposta Gojyo, un peu vexé. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il se rapprocha et distingua enfin les traits de l'homme dans les bras de son frère : Kougaiji en personne. Le grand Kougaiji ! Enfin… Un Kougaiji saoûl jusqu'au fond des yeux, mais un Kougaiji quand même !

- Si on m'avait dit un jour…

Voilà pourquoi ses cheveux lui avaient paru rouges : c'est parce qu'ils l'étaient réellement.

Dokugakuji sembla gêné et expliqua la situation d'un ton timide.

- Oui, enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Gojyo… Je… Il…

- Il est bourré comme un coin et toi tu fais le chaperon. Te fais pas de bile, j'ai compris !

- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Tu te trompes Gojyo, il… C'est l'anniversaire de sa mère aujourd'hui et… En fait, elle est prisonnière d'un sort et cela le rend très malheureux… Oh, et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ! lâcha-t-il, un peu énervé.

- Parce que tu es mon frère et que tu me fais confiance, répondit simplement le métis.

La réponse arracha un sourire à Dokugakuji qui ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Oui, mais dans la réalité, nous sommes quand même ennemis…

- Oublie les formalités pour ce soir, ok ? Comment tu vas le ramener ? Sur ton dos ?

- Nous avons laissé les dragons pas loin.

- Oh…

Gojyo n'avait nulle envie d'aller se coucher et décidant qu'une petite ballade ne serait pas de refus, il se proposa d'accompagner son frère. Celui-ci accepta volontiers et c'est comme deux anciens amis qui se retrouvent qu'ils firent le chemin, bavardant gaiement malgré Kougaiji endormi entre eux-deux.

Les dragons n'étaient pas loin en effet, mais Dokugakuji eut la surprise de n'en retrouver qu'un seul.

- Et merde ! lâcha-t-il, fatigué.

- C'est un tandem ce dragon-là ? ricana Gojyo.

- Pas vraiment… L'autre a dû ronger sa corde et se sauver. Quelle poisse, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Il déposa délicatement Kougaiji à terre et vérifia que l'autre dragon allait bien.

- Il ne pourra jamais nous porter tous les deux… grommela Dokugakuji, les traits tirés.

- Comment vas-tu faire ? demanda Gojyo.

- A vrai dire… réfléchit à haute voix son frère.

- Tu n'as qu'à me le laisser, rétorqua Gojyo.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, tu pars chercher un autre dragon et je le surveille pendant ce temps. J'ai que ça à faire tu sais…

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais… Bon, ok, de toute façon, il n'y pas d'autre solution, obtempéra Dokugakuji, lassé de tout cela. Tu ne fais pas le con Gojyo ! le menaça-t-il.

- J'ai toujours sage comme une image, tu me connais… ironisa ce dernier.

- Ouais, justement… Je serais de retour vers l'aube, je te le confie.

- Ok chef !

Il monta sur le dragon et s'envola immédiatement, pressé de revenir.

Gojyo le regarda partir et soupira : décidément, il ne savait jamais où ses pas le menaient… Il se retrouvait maintenant baby-sitter pour grand alcoolique !

Il s'assit à côté du prince qui était adossé à un tronc d'arbre et regarda les étoiles. Elles semblaient si minuscules à côté de cette impressionnante lune rouge.

Le souffle de Kougaiji le ramena sur terre et il tourna son visage vers lui : il semblait si serein quand il dormait, comment aurait-on pu soupçonner que son âme était aussi torturée… ?

- Ainsi, ta mère est prisonnière d'un sort ? murmura Gojyo, histoire de ne pas s'endormir lui-même. Toi non plus tu n'as pas de chance côté maternel alors…

Il revoyait encore aujourd'hui sa mère, hanté par ses pleurs parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de naître. Cette scène terrible où elle l'avait battu parce qu'il avait ramené des fleurs rouges. Comme ses cheveux. Encore cette couleur. Tout revenait à cette couleur décidément.

Kougaiji aussi avait la même teinte, quoique plus foncée que lui. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques, beaucoup plus beaux que les siens, pensa Gojyo.

Kougaiji lui-même était très beau. Pas mignon. Beau. Un corps souple, un visage décidé aux traits délicats.

Gojyo n'était pas spécialement attiré par les garçons, mais il savait que pour quelqu'un du même genre que Kougaiji, il aurait peut-être craqué. En fait, c'était sûrement à cause de ses cheveux d'un rouge si profond… Ils l'attiraient irrésistiblement.

Profitant que l'autre dormait, il glissa sa main entre ses mèches, vérifiant par là-même s'il ne s'y brûlait pas.

Goku lui en avait fait la réflexion au début de leur rencontre : « _Je croyais qu'ils brûlaient, mais en fait, ils sont froids._ ». Il avait envie de vérifier chez Kougaiji. Cette réaction enfantine lui arracha un petit rire.

- Non, ils sont bien froids…

Il eut soudain envie d'explorer un peu plus bas ce sombre visage endormi, de laisser sa main y vagabonder comme un gamin et ses doigts vinrent caresser son front, glissant sur les légères rides de la peau, descendirent sur une tempe et atteignirent enfin les lèvres du jeune prince. C'était un geste défendu mais Gojyo y prit un malin plaisir. Sa peau était si douce, ce visage si beau, ses lèvres si… tentantes. Ce fut à cette pensée qu'il retira aussitôt sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Bon sang, Dokugakuji lui avait pourtant demandé d'être sage ! Et bondir sur Kougaiji endormi ne serait peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de lui obéir…

Gojyo soupira et tenta d'éloigner ses pensées du dormeur.

Penser à tout sauf à lui… Concentrer ses pensées sur quelque chose qui lui couperait radicalement l'envie d'embrasser ce prince flamboyant.

Sanzo ! Oui, Sanzo et son tempérament de chien était un remède on ne peut plus efficace dans ce genre de situation ! Depuis qu'il recevait des coups de baffeur et des menaces de mort tout au long de la journée, Gojyo faisait une étrange phobie des blonds.

Il se remplit la tête d'images de moines blonds colériques et cinglés, préférant cauchemarder plutôt que de fantasmer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il dû se rendre à l'évidence… Tous ses moines imaginaires avaient tôt ou tard une longue chevelure rouge qui poussait tandis qu'ils s'endormaient sagement pour laisser l'imagination de Gojyo prendre de drôles de contours.

Si même Sanzo ne fonctionnait pas, il ne voyait plus quoi faire…

Au même moment, Kougaiji bougea à ses côtés et émit un petit gémissement d'inconfort, sans toutefois ouvrir tout de suite les yeux.

Gojyo reporta son regard sur lui et pu apercevoir les paupières lourdes du prince s'entrouvrir difficilement, tandis que sa bouche s'étirait dans une grimace étrange.

- Déjà réveillé ? Alors là, tu m'épates ! s'exclama Gojyo, qui personnellement n'avait jamais battu un tel record.

- Doku… murmura Kougaiji, un peu comateux.

- Ah non, ton cher Dokugakuji est parti chercher un dragon, il ne sera pas là avant un bout de temps…

Le prince tenta de chasser la brume de son esprit en secouant la tête et se redressa en position assise, jetant un regard inquisiteur sur le métis.

- Tu dois te demander ce que je fais là, hein ? demanda Gojyo, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Oui…

- Je fais du baby-sitting gratuit pour mon frère et tout se passait bien avant que tu ne te réveilles, je t'assure ! Quoique tu n'étais pas très remuant non plus… On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de boire autant ?

- Non…

- Et bien tu as beaucoup de chance, crois-moi ! rétorqua Gojyo qui avait un long passé de sermons d'Hakkai derrière lui. Pffff… Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai trois abrutis qui m'attendent, je vais peut-être te laisser. Tu pourras… Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prend mec ! s'exclama le métis.

Aucune larme ne coulait sur les joues de Kougaiji, mais à en juger par celles qui envahissaient ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un question de secondes. Le prince avait les yeux dans le vide, penché sur une sombre pensée que lui seul connaissait. Au cri de Gojyo, il sursauta et se reprit rapidement avant d'essuyer ses yeux de sa main et de reprendre un air sérieux et impassible sur son visage.

- C'est bon, tout va bien, dit-il froidement. Tu peux y aller, je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps. Merci.

Le métis lui jeta un regard incertain, puis arrêta le geste qu'il avait eu pour se relever pour s'asseoir lourdement dans l'herbe. Il chercha un instant dans ses poches et en sortit un paquet de tabac et un briquet. Il s'alluma une cigarette sous les yeux étonnés de Kougaiji.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais partir !

- L'endroit est sympa et j'ai envie de fumer… répliqua très calmement Gojyo.

- Mais… ! Oh, et puis fais ce que tu veux, céda le prince.

Il se sentait encore nauséeux et son esprit était trop brumeux pour qu'il s'oppose longtemps au métis.

Un petit vent nocturne se leva et passa doucement entre eux deux, comblant le vide occasionné par le silence. Gojyo eut bientôt fini sa cigarette et il la jeta au loin.

Kougaiji n'avait pas voulu se saoûler autant ce soir, mais l'alcool avait ce don de tout faire oublier, et c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin en ce moment. Quand Gojyo le lui avait rappeler, l'image de sa mère s'était imposée à lui et il avait craqué, l'espace d'un instant. Trop de pression, trop de sentiments, trop de douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Et voilà maintenant qu'il se retrouvait avec le frère de son meilleur ami à ses côtés, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment. Qui plus est, un ennemi en temps normal.

Mais ce soir, rien n'était tout à fait normal… La présence d'une énorme lune rouge dans le ciel en témoignait. Elle répondait étrangement aux cheveux de Gojyo, comme si elle venait accréditer sa présence ici, à ses côtés.

Le regard de Kougaiji se laissa prendre dans les tons sang des cheveux du métis : le vent les faisait doucement voleter autour de lui, flammes folles mais sans puissance. C'était même un peu magique ce rouge dans cette obscurité… Les cheveux de Gojyo reflétaient une certaine vivacité, ce goût flamboyant de la vie que le métis avait en lui. Très différents des siens, qui s'étaient comme assombris au fil de ses noires pensées.

Kougaiji tendit la main instinctivement et s'empara de quelques mèches rouges.

Bizarre, elles étaient froides… Il aurait pourtant juré qu'elles pétillaient.

Il sourit sans remarquer que Gojyo s'était tourné vers lui et avait écarquillé les yeux suite à ce geste un peu osé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent soudain et une émotion étrange passa entre eux. Le puissant goût de l'interdit qui révélait la beauté des choses… Quelque chose de présent mais d'insaisissable.

Gojyo tendit la main et la posa sur la joue du prince qui frémit imperceptiblement. La lueur dans les yeux du métis allumait tellement de choses en lui. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Et pourquoi cela lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? L'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool, il avait l'impression de se décrocher de la réalité et il réagissait instinctivement, toutes les barrières ayant disparues.

- Tu sais… commença Gojyo.

- Non, pas de mot…. S'il te plaît, lui intima immédiatement Kougaiji.

Ses yeux le suppliaient de ne pas casser la magie de l'instant et le métis obéit. Oublier pendant un instant ses trois compagnons endormis à l'auberge, son frère volant loin de là à la recherche d'un dragon, ses propres convictions qui lui criaient de ne jamais succomber au charme d'un ennemi, fut-il aussi beau et envoûtant que ce jeune prince… Tout oublier pour se concentrer uniquement sur ces deux yeux rendus brillants par l'alcool, ces lèvres qui l'appelaient vers un endroit qu'il avait connu avec de nombreuses femmes et qui paraissait encore plus merveilleux avec cet homme-là, ces cheveux rouges qui l'envoûtaient…

Kougaiji avait envie de Gojyo, de se perdre dans l'oubli de ses bras, pas seulement en compensation de l'alcool, mais parce qu'il semblait si magique ce soir-là, accompagné des lueurs rouges de la lune…

Gojyo mourait d'envie de prendre Kougaiji contre lui et de couvrir son corps de baisers, d'être en lui comme il avait été dans de nombreuses femmes, mais différemment, parce que ces cheveux rouges étaient peut-être son but ultime, ce qu'il avait recherché partout et qu'il n'avait trouvé que chez le prince…

Ils se rapprochèrent, l'un encore perdu dans les brumes de l'alcool, l'autre déjà grisé par le désir, et leurs lèvres se joignirent doucement. Ne pas briser l'instant magique et dériver lentement vers la passion haletante, celle qui réduisait le monde entier à deux corps faits l'un pour l'autre.

Rapidement, leur baiser devint plus pressé, plus violent, plus gourmand. Leurs langues se découvrirent mutuellement dans un jeu qui les excita.

A nouveau ce goût de l'interdit, plus puissant, plus fort que jamais. Cela devenait grisant. Pris au jeu, Gojyo posa sa main sur la nuque du prince et l'attira plus prés de lui avec une volonté implacable. Pas question de fuir, même si Kougaiji n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste dans cette direction. Il le voulait à un tel point que son entrejambe commençait à le lancer douloureusement.

Les mains de Kougaiji vinrent se coller à son torse et commencèrent à lui enlever son T-shirt, tirant dessus jusqu'à le déchirer. Il agissait comme une bête féroce en pleine chasse, lorsqu'enfin sa proie est tombée à terre et qu'il lui faut la combattre pour lui arracher son dernier souffle. Sa bouche se montra plus empressée, il griffa légèrement la poitrine de Gojyo qui lâcha un gémissement exacerbé par le désir.

Quand les lèvres de Kougaiji s'éloignèrent pour se poser sur son cou, le métis le prit par les épaules et le fit basculer dans l'herbe, s'allongeant au-dessus de lui. C'était à lui de mener la danse, et son partenaire le rendait fou.

Il suça avidement la peau du cou tendre du prince pendant que ses mains partaient délivrer son entrejambe, lui enlevant son pantalon avec adresse. Kougaiji rejeta la tête en arrière quand il sentit les doigts fins du métis se poser sur son intimité et commencer doucement à la caresser. Il poussa un petit cri qui poussa Gojyo à accélérer, tandis que ses lèvres se reposaient de nouveau sur celles du prince pour faire taire tout gémissement.

Kougaiji se sentit partir, son corps embrasé par la bouche et les mains adroites de Gojyo. Son esprit ne possédait plus un seul espace de clarté, tout était devenu confus. Il avait envie de crier mais la langue du métis l'en empêchait, l'obligeant à se prêter à son jeu. Le désir l'envahit sauvagement et il refusa de se laisser soumettre par Gojyo : il lui fallait plus…

D'un mouvement brusque, il renversa son compagnon au sol et se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il libéra enfin ses lèvres et regarda Gojyo, les yeux remplis de désir, sa bouche s'étirant dans un sourire carnassier. L'alcool l'avait comme libéré et il comptait bien jouir de cette situation.

Les mains de Gojyo étaient restées sur son sexe, et il recommença ses mouvements. Le corps de Kougaiji se tendit brusquement et il se cambra. C'était si bon, tout ce plaisir tout en contemplant l'auréole rouge autour de la tête du métis. La main de Gojyo accéléra et Kougaiji jouit bientôt, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un râle satisfait.

Ce fut au tour du métis de sourire : Kougaiji était si beau, les joues en feu et les yeux perdus dans le plaisir. Il tendit sa main vers les cheveux du prince et en attrapa quelques mèches.

- Si rouges… murmura-t-il. Je voudrais me perdre dedans pour en arracher leurs mystères… Tu es sublime Kougaiji.

Le prince n'avait jamais entendu un homme lui dire cela et il sursauta, surpris. Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui dans une muette interrogation : il voulait absolument comprendre.

- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi j'ai tant envie de toi ?

Gojyo eut envie de lui répondre comme il l'avait déjà fait avec beaucoup de femmes : « mais parce que je suis irrésistible », sur le ton habituel de la plaisanterie. Bizarrement, il ne réussit pas à dire ces mots ni à esquisser le petit sourire cynique qui les accompagnait. Kougaiji, et lui-même, attendaient autre chose… Sans doute plus de vérité…

- Parce que je ressens le même désir pour toi… Parce que comme moi, tu te rends compte que si on ne profite pas de ce moment, on le regrettera toujours… Non ?

Kougaiji esquissa un sourire comme réponse et l'embrassa sensuellement, exacerbant le désir du métis. Ne pouvant rester impassible face à une telle provocation, Gojyo le renversa de nouveau au sol sous lui et finit de le déshabiller entièrement, le dévorant à l'avance du regard. Kougaiji se prêta au jeu et l'aida même, lui enlevant ses propres habits, impatient de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Il y avait une telle frénésie dans leurs gestes que certains vêtements furent déchirés, coupables de faire obstacle aux deux amants.

Une fois nu, Gojyo s'écarta un peu de Kougaiji pour admirer son corps.

Il y avait un mot pour le décrire : Sexy. Et parfait. Cela faisait deux mots, mais son cerveau était depuis un bon bout de temps trop enivré de plaisir pour arriver à faire des maths.

Kougaiji sentit son regard couler sur lui comme de la braise et son corps s'enflamma immédiatement. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, en lui, il en devenait fou.

Comme Gojyo continuait à se contenter de le regarder, Kougaiji fit glisser ses mains contre son propre torse, parcourant sensuellement les courbes de son corps, caressa rapidement son sexe, de nouveau dur, et arriva à l'entrée de son intimité. Doucement, il toucha les contours de son anus, le caressa lentement, attendant de captiver complètement l'attention de Gojyo que le jeu avait excité encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Puis Kougaiji enfonça un doigt en lui, gémissant de douleur et de plaisir. Tout se mélangeait, c'était fantastique. Sans aucune pudeur, il se prépara devant les yeux de Gojyo qui croyait devenir fou. Voir Kougaiji aussi provocant était un véritable bonheur. Il allait enfoncer un deuxième doigt quand le métis réagit enfin, sortant de sa contemplation, et l'arrêta.

- Laisse-moi t'aider…

Il mouilla son doigt en le léchant avidement sous les yeux concupiscents de Kougaiji, puis entra en lui, rejoignant le premier doigt déjà présent de Kougaiji. Le prince se contracta et gémit. A deux, ils bougèrent ensemble, préparant le prince pour la suite.

Quand Kougaiji fut prêt, Gojyo retira son doigt et celui de son compagnon, et se positionna à l'entrée. Il n'en pouvait plus et son entrejambe lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et c'est avec les yeux qu'il se contenta d'envoyer son message à Kougaiji, vissant son regard au sien alors qu'il entrait en lui.

Le corps du youkai se contracta violemment, Kougaiji se cambra et poussa un cri. Il avait mal, le sexe de Gojyo était trop gros, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux pendant un instant. Ce fut le baiser de Gojyo qui les lui fit rouvrir, un baiser timide et délicat, comme une demande de pardon. Il ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à la langue du métis de passer, et Gojyo lui fit oublier la douleur dans le bas de son ventre.

Lorsque Gojyo esquissa un mouvement en lui, la douleur fut moindre. Au second mouvement, il ressentit une petite ondée de plaisir le traverser, brève et étrange. Kougaiji donna alors un coup de bassin pour retrouver ce plaisir. Il l'aurait voulu plus fort, et le métis comprenant son message, il s'exécuta. Il bougea en Kougaiji, transformant l'ondée de départ en vagues de plus en plus puissantes, de plus en plus étourdissantes. Son esprit avait déconnecté, et celui de Kougaiji n'enregistrait plus que le mot « désir ».

Ils n'eurent aucune idée du temps qui passa, mais l'instant final où ils jouirent ensemble dura peut-être une éternité…

Ils laissèrent la magie retomber doucement, puis Gojyo s'écarta de Kougaiji pour le laisser reprendre son souffle.

Comment comprendre cette folie qui s'était emparée d'eux ? Il ne fallait peut-être pas trop se pencher là-dessus…

Quand il sentit la tête de Kougaiji se poser sur son torse, Gojyo passa un bras sur son épaule et le serra contre lui. Pas besoin de mot. La chaleur de leurs corps suffisait.

…

---oooo---

…

Kougaiji fut réveillé par le bruit des ailes d'un dragon qui se posa non loin de lui. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Dokugakuji grommeler et il se redressa rapidement… Pour découvrir qu'il était habillé et seul.

La surprise fut totale et il resta quelques instants sans voix.

- Kou… ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je… Oui… Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je suis désolé, un dragon s'était enfui, j'ai dû aller en récupérer un autre.

Alors il avait rêvé ? Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? La tristesse étouffa pendant une minute le cœur de Kougaiji et Dokugakuji remarqua l'ombre qui s'étendit sur son visage. Il préféra ne rien dire, croyant que le prince pensait encore à sa mère.

Or les pensées de Kougaiji étaient toutes tournées vers cette étrange apparition aux cheveux rouges qui avaient réchauffé sa nuit et son cœur. Un rêve… Il en aurait pleuré. Cela lui avait paru tellement vrai.

Dokugakuji grogna quelque chose que le prince ne pu comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Doku ? demanda-t-il par habitude.

- Rien de bien important, je suis simplement furieux contre mon frère ! Je lui avais demandé de veiller sur toi, et il n'y avait personne quand je suis arrivé. Si je ne peux même pas lui faire confiance, dire que…

- Tu veux dire que Gojyo était bien là ? rétorqua immédiatement Kougaiji.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Enfin, il est resté jusqu'à quand, ça je n'en ai aucune idée…

Mais le prince n'écoutait déjà plus son ami : son cœur avait bondi de joie en entendant que Gojyo était bien là. Alors tout s'était bien passé, il n'avait pas rêvé…

Il sourit béatement jusqu'au château d'Hôto, à la plus grande surprise de Dokugakuji.

…

---ooo---

…

Hakkai leva un sourcil en voyant Gojyo arriver dans la salle du restaurant de l'auberge.

- Où étais-tu ? Et pourquoi ton T-shirt est déchiré ? s'étonna l'ancien humain.

Le métis fit un vague signe de la main signifiant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Il s'assit en face de son ami après avoir constaté l'absence de Sanzo et Goku.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit quand même ? s'inquiéta Hakkai devant le mutisme de son ami.

- La meilleure de toutes… C'était magique… répondit simplement Gojyo, un sourire aux lèvres.

…

Owari.


End file.
